


Leave it to Fate

by MassivelyOriginal



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassivelyOriginal/pseuds/MassivelyOriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie and Zach haven't spoken in years, they made their choices. Fate has other plans though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been on my laptop FOREVER!!! I decided with the lack of fanfiction lately I'd revisit it. This takes place with the idea that Zach and Frankie have never reconciled, Frankie did not attend the BB Premiere Party. For the sake of the story they haven't seen each other or spoken since mid Feb... I hope you enjoy.. I already have 4 chapters written Ill get those up quickly...

"Yes, I'm Zach from Big Brother." He says answering a random fan. It's been over 6 years since he left the Big Brother house but he still gets recognized every day. This question is usually followed by 'do you still talk to Frankie or a variation of that'. This question is harder to answer. He likes to say yes, that their still friends it's easier to explain but the truth is they haven't spoken in years. These questions only tend to make him sad with the choice he made. Zach can still remember their last real conversation. 

Frankie had just gotten back from Africa it was February 2015 and he could not wait to see Zach. He went to AJ's apartment to see him soon after arriving home and the moment he saw Zach he knew things had changed while he was gone. Zach and Frankie had been on this roller coaster for too long. They went up and down. Zach was confused, Frankie knew this. This was not easy for Zach and Frankie had been patient for a long time, not pushing Zach letting him decide what their relationship would be. This time was different though, Frankie truly believed that Zach was ready but now looking at him across the room he knew he was wrong. Zach would not even make eye contact. Frankie sat next to him and took Zach's hand in his own.

"So thats it you changed your mind again." Frankie didn't need to ask he knew, Zach had.

"I'm sorry," Was all he could say

Frankie sat there waiting for Zach to say more, after a few moments Frankie grabbed Zach's chin to make him look at him.

"I love you Zach, we can make this work, I'm here now, please don't change your mind."

Frankie could see in Zach's eyes that his words were useless, whatever or whoever had gotten to Zach had already changed his mind. 

"Why? What happened" Frankie asked still trying to understand.

"I'm sorry" Zach said again. "I'm just not ready, I'm straight mostly and I'm not sure I will ever be able to give you what you want. It's to hard, to complicated."

"It's not hard Zachary, It's Love it's easy just follow your heart, please Zach."

Frankie could tell that Zach was struggling with himself, he knew that Zach loved him but he just didn't think it was enough, in his last ditch effort he leaned in and kissed Zach.  
Zach welcomed the kiss, he returned it, he melted in to Frankie's touch he wanted to stay in this moment but he knew he couldn't and he ended it.

"I'm sorry." Was really all he could say.

Frankie fighting back tears knew this was it for him. He could not stay on this ride any longer. He couldn't keep getting sucked in by Zach and then have his heartbroken over and over again. He loved Zach but it hurt to much to keep doing this back and forth up and down. He explained this to Zach and told Zach that he needed time to get over him before they could be friends again. Zach understood he even agreed he just didn't know how this would effect his life yet.

Frankie left AJ's apartment and Zach that night, he went home exhausted and cried himself to sleep. The next day he woke up, he took Zach off of all notifications, he considered unfollowing him on all his social media outlets but just couldn't. He then got busy with his life, Attending the Grammy's and fashion week in New york, Meeting fans at Ariana's concerts. Hosting gigs and a dozen other little things he did those first few months. He later judge America's best Dance Crew on MTV, hosted his own show on Oxygen called Worst Post Ever and even took his one man show Livin La'Vida Grande on tour.

Zach had it a little harder, their fan base blamed him for the sudden lack of Zankie in all their lives and they were right to blame him. If he could have just jumped and chosen Frankie everything would have been different. However he didn't, instead he got pissed off and decided that he didn't give a fuck. He talked about hooking up on Tinder, he trolled fans, he did whatever he could to get them off his back. These things though only made it worse, people still would only harass him and any girl he talked too. It got so bad he couldn't breathe he hated social media. He wanted it all to go away. His live show ZRL had been on hold since he had moved back to Florida so he decided to start there, he did a show where he addresses Zankie, saying him and Frankie were friends and that the haters could move on. He was mean and obnoxious but it worked. Yes some haters stayed around but that just goes with the price of fame. Things got better for awhile, he found younow a way to broadcast his life full time, this was allot of fun. However his life was still a roller coaster that he felt he had no control over so as fast as things had gotten better, they also got worse. He had to fix himself, he had to change his way of thinking and doing things. He also had to realize that he can not control what people say to him or about him. Most importantly how not to react when someone is hurtful.

He still missed Frankie everyday, still does but they both made choices and now he had to live with the ones he made. They haven't seen each other in 5 years and have barely spoken since then as well. Thats the hardest part, Frankie had not only been the love of his life, he was his best friend and he lost it all with letting other people tell him what was best for him. Now things would always be too late. Zach had to move on and he did.

Zach finishes talking to his fan and makes his way to his gate, he is flying from NY to LA on business for 2 weeks. While he was waiting for the flight attendants to start boarding the plane, he couldn't help but think about his life and how he got here. Living in New York, working as a TV host for his on show. He had YouNow to thank for this. 

As they say time passes fast when your having fun. After his 1 year YouNow anniversary, he had a huge fanbase and only a third or less where original Zankie, Big Brother fans. Also about this time he moved out of his parents house for good. He rented an apartment life was great. The only thing he was missing was someone to share it with. If he was being honest with himself he wanted that person to be Frankie but he had ruined that a long time ago. Then he met Charity, he was at the gym with his buddy when charity walked up and asked Zach to spot her, they hit it off right away. First as friends then more. They kept their relationship quiet for awhile, he was not sure how fans would react. He knew so many were still rooting for Zankie. This would finally put an end it to not just for them but also for him. He remembers like it was yesterday, he started to add her name to conversation, get them use to the idea that he had a friend named Charity. The first day he had her in a broadcast, he expected the worse. To his surprise though people were happy to see him happy. After that they broadcasts together regularly.

Zach looked at his watch, he hated to fly. He was impatient and really just wanted to get it over with. Looking around the terminal his mind fell back on Charity.

Charity was a beautiful girl, long brown hair, big blue eyes. They had allot of fun together. They loved working out, hanging out at the pool, he even taught her to golf. They were just about perfect together. Just about. Zach's family loved her, Jill and Charity got along so well. Zach sometimes felt like a 3rd wheel when he was with them. A few months after they began dating she moved in with him. A year later Charity got a job in news broadcasting for NBC, her dream had always been to live in New York. Zach was not sure about leaving Florida, Florida was home for him but he didn't want to lose Charity either so they moved together. 

Zach was still on YouNow, when someone from NBC approached him with a idea for a show. Zach would host a 25 minute segment every evening before The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon started. He would interview celebrities and random people, ask sometimes inappropriate questions. The show would be relaxed and fun. They hoped it would help bring in a younger fan base to late night TV. Zach was excited he was made for this. However the show took awhile to gain fans and it almost canceled twice it's first year but eventually it took off and now it is ranked in the top 10 talk shows on TV today. They are just weeks away of there 3 year anniversary. 

Zach was now getting ready to board a flight to LA where he has a meeting with NBC to discuss the future of his show, they want to move it out to LA, give him a new set and they think more celebrity guest will come on the show if he is on the west coast. Zach agrees plus he loves LA he is just not sure if Charity will come with him. 

Zach finally boards the plane, he finds his seat in first class. He had already decided to try and sleep the whole flight, so as soon as he sat he put in his ear buds turned his music up loud on his Ipod and pulled the hood from his hoodie down over his head. He was tired and had taken some meds to help with relaxing so he barley felt the person next to him when they sat down.


	2. Leave it to Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this has been on my computer a long time, Ive tried to update it.. I hope you like it. Feel free to leave kudos and comments.. Thanks so much

Frankie was running late this morning. His flight to LA was leaving in just over an hour and he was still at home. He grabbed his boarding passes and bag as soon as the uber pulled up. He made it to the airport with no time, he had to run the whole way to the gate and arrived just before they closed the doors. He was so thankful he made it. He was flying to LA the for the release of his first album. He was so excited. He quickly made his way to his seat in first class. He was hoping to be sitting alone but someone was already there and they appeared to be asleep. At least they won't try to talk to me for the whole flight Frankie thought. It was rare when he wasn't recognized anymore and nothing was more annoying than sitting next to a fan with a million questions for 6 hours. Frankie just hoped whoever it was would sleep the whole time.

Frankie stowed his bag and took his seat. He put his belt on and glanced at the guy next to him. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that guy was Zach Rance, but that was impossible. He shook the thought from his mind. The last thing he wanted to do was think about Zach for the next 6 hours. Zach was the love of his life for a hot minute and it took awhile to move on from him but he finally did.

After he left AJ's apartment 5 and a half years ago, he threw himself into his work. This was not an easy time but it was fun. People always asked about Zach and Zankie, he would avoid these questions whenever possible but sometimes he had to answer. He would just tell people they where friends and leave it at that. People eventually stopped asking as much but there will always be a Zankie fan out there somewhere. 

Frankie traveled allot for awhile, visiting family and friends, Ariana had just gone on tour so he attended every show he could. If he didn't have meetings or things to do he was with her. It helped to keep his mind and body busy. Truthfully this time was so much fun, he was doing his thing. That summer he was cast to be a judge on America's Best Dance Crew and given his own oxygen special called Worst Post Ever, both would aire in a few months. In the Fall he went on tour with his one man show, Livin La'Vida Grande. Everything he had worked so hard for was falling into place, everything he had ever wanted was right at his finger tips but Zach. 

Frankie returned to the stage in early 2016, the theater would always be his first love. Plus he loved New York City, It was his city his home. After spending two years flying coast to coast every few days he was ready to be settled for awhile. He played the role of Billy Flynn in Chicago for a few months. Then moved on to play Olaf in Broadways rendition of Disney's Frozen. He met Rylen through a friend shortly after the opening of Frozen. They were smitten with each other immediately. Rylen was a model, He moved to New York a year ago to pursue his career he had gotten lucky a few times and even ended up on a Calvin Klein ad in the middle of time square. Rylen is everything Frankie wanted, young, funny, smart and educated. He was hot too with his dark hair, dark eyes and tanned abs, which was Frankie favorite part. They fell in love quickly and within 8 months moved in together. Frankie could see wedding bells, babies and happiness in their future. So could Rylen He had never met anyone like Frankie before. They were perfect in every way. Frankie made him so happy. In Jan 2018 Rylen had planned a epic proposal for Frankie on his birthday. He had recruited their friends, Lauren and John Erik plus his best friend Paul to help surprise Frankie. Everything was perfect, he was going to propose in the middle of time square. The day came and it was exactly right, He got down on one knee with 100's of people watching 

"Frankie you fulfill me, you lift me up and inspire me, you are the love of my life and I want to marry you, Will you marry me?

With tears in his eyes and a smile on his face Frankie said yes. This had officially become the best day of Frankie's life, he didn't see how any day after would ever compare. They were on top of the world and then disaster hit. Frankie was in the middle of one of his shows when he got the call, Rylen had been in a car accident and it was not good. Frankie made it to the hospital in time to say goodbye, Rylen had been hit on the driver side and his car flipped 3 times. He suffered from extensive internal bleeding, their was nothing the doctors could do. Frankie left the hospital that night numb, he went home and climbed into bed, he could not function he could not breathe. It was 5 weeks before he left their apartment, he barley left their bed. Ariana showed up then, she helped him get up, she gave him hope to go on, that and if he didn't get back to work he was going to loose his role. 

It took Frankie months before he could smile again. His friends would come over every day, his mom and sister would visit as much as possible. They couldn't always be there though, so when they weren't it was a constant reminder that Rylen was gone and he was alone. Eventually things looked up, he started writing his own music which helped with the grieving process. A year after the accident Frankie went into the studio to began recording. Now 20 months after the accident Frankie was on his way to LA. His life had been a roller coaster the last few years and he still missed Rylen everyday but things were better. He was ready to date again and he was moving on which is what Rylen would have wanted.

He was only 1 hour into a 6 hour flight, it felt like it had been days. He looked at the man next to him again, and again immediately thought of Zach. What was wrong with him today. He knew Zach was in New York, he is aware of Zach's show and has seen a few times. The first time he saw it, Ariana was the guest. It was awkward for Frankie to watch and Ari said it was awkward being there. They made small talk before the show. He never brought up Frankie, on the show he made a reference to meeting her a few times years ago, he asked her if she remembered, which to his surprise she answered "Yes Rose." They had a good laugh but that was it. Frankie has watched a few episodes since but it always gives him "Zankiefeels" as the fans would say, so he stays away.

Frankie decides that maybe he'll try to nap, he feels so on edge which isn't normal and he can not figure out why. So he puts on his eye mask that he carries when he flies and rest his head back. He sleeps for an hour or so anyways but he is restless. The flight attendants are making there rounds he ordered a glass of red wine hoping maybe a little alcohol will help him relax.He finished his drink and tried to sleep some more. It wasn't working the flight still had over 3 hours left, he got up to use the bathroom. He figured maybe stretching his legs for a minute might help. He defiantly felt better when he made his way to his seat however when he arrived the plane hit some rough turbulence and before Frankie could catch his balance he falls on the guy next to him. The man wakes with jolt, Frankie embarrassed apologies while climbing off of his neighbor lap to get in his seat. His neighbor than removed the hood of his hoodie from is head and it was like time stood still...


	3. Leave it to Fate

Zach was sleeping peacefully his music no longer playing when he was woken by something or someone landing on him, he jumped thinking the worst when he realized that someone had fallen on him. Then he heard what sounded like an apology, Zach was gonna just say nothing and go back to sleep when he realized he knew the voice, He knew that voice very well. No way he thought, that could not be Frankie, Zach quickly removes the hood from his head. 

"Holy Shit" was all he could say as his eyes met Frankie's

They both just sat there stunned for a moment.

"Oh my fucking god." Frankie finally managed to get out

They both just continued to stare at one another in disbelief. This lasted forever, every few seconds one of them would mumble something but neither of them could put together any real words.

Finally Frankie managed to pull himself together, he reached over and gave Zach a quick but somewhat awkward hug.

How the fuck are you."

"I'm great, wow your like right here."

"Yes, Rose. I'm flying to LA, I have an Album being released this week."

"Wow, congrats dude."

"Yeah, wow this is so bizarre, I was just thinking about you and poof you've been sitting next to me for over 3 hours."

"Weird as fuck,"

"So why are you going to LA."

"umm. a meeting about my show."

"Yeah, I've seen it."

You have, the one Ariana was on right?"

"Yes a few more, It's really good Zach. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks bro, It's allot of fun. Maybe I'll have you on when I get back if you want."

"uhh we'll see" Frankie said not sure if he wants to go that route with Zach yet. "So tell me everything, how's your family? Peyton? Tiger? I know you have a girlfriend?

"Umm yeah, everyone's great, Peyton is 16 he just got his license so be careful driving in Florida. He is in 10th grade, still golfing, still can kick my ass at golf. My parents are chill too and Charity my girlfriend is wonderful, Life is good. How about you, Your mom, Your Nonna, I see Ariana is still toping the charts. We saw her in concert last year."

"Same everyone is great. Nonna is still in Boca and still kicking it. Mommy's on tour with Ari as usual, Ariana is still slaying, you saw her in concert? where?"

"In New York, she played Madison Square Gardens , Charity and I went with some friends. She was fabulous as always. I didn't see your mom, I would have tried to say hello."

They continued small talk. Frankie asked more questions about Charity and how they met. He wanted to know everything. The rest of the flight went buy quickly after that, they talked and laughed it was amazing that even after all this time they could still make each other laugh. It was as if no time had past they talked like old friends. When there flight landed in LA they exchanged numbers and made plans to maybe have lunch or dinner together later in the week. They parted with a friendly hug and went their separate ways.

NBC sent a driver to take Zach to his hotel, his first meeting wasn't until tomorrow, he had all evening to relax maybe get a workout in. Once in his room he decided first thing first, he climbed into bed, he was exhausted, he didn't get as much sleep as he wanted to on the plane but he enjoyed spending time with Frankie so it was worth it.   
He laid for awhile thinking about his conversation with Frankie, they didn't talk about anything really but Zach couldn't help but feel like it was the best conversation he had had in a long time. He missed Frankie in his life and until this moment he didn't realize just how much. He finally dosed off but not before he found himself thinking about how hot Frankie still looked after all these years and how he was still kind of attracted to him. He figured somethings never change.

Frankie took a cab to their LA home. He could not stop thinking about Zach the whole way there. He looked good, happy and Frankie was happy for him. Zach really grew up and made something of himself and Frankie was proud of him. He was still amazed that the man he thought looked like Zach was actually him. It was weird that he still knew Zach's body so well after all this time. 

Frankie arrived at his house and immediately unpacked. He would have liked a quick nap but jumped in the shower instead. He had plans this afternoon with a old friend. Actually it was Rylens best friend Paul, Frankie hadn't seen him in almost a year. They were going to have dinner since they were both in the same city. Paul was a model too, he was on assignment in LA for the next 2 months. Frankie was thankful to still have Paul in his life, he was the only one who can understand exactly what Frankie had gone through, because he went through it too. Paul and Rylen had been Best Friends since 3rd grade, they went to college together and their first modeling gig together. If anyone understood Frankie's pain it was him. 

Zach woke later than he expected, it was dark out. He must have really been tired. He sat up still groggy in the bed. He checked his phone, 8 missed calls and around 50 text all from Charity. He quickly remembered he was suppose to call her when he landed. So he hit redial and she answered on the first ring. She was worried. It took him a few moments to calm her then he told her all about his trip and about seeing Frankie. She seemed happy, he thought but he wondered what she really was thinking as he could hear the gush in his own voice while telling Charity how amazing Frankie is. She must not have heard it or thought anything of it because all she said was "so when are you gonna see him again and now that your friends when can I meet him and Ariana." Whoa Zach thought, he wasn't even sure if he would see him again and he had never thought about Frankie and Charity actually meeting. "I don't know" he responded. "I think you should." She stated . Charity knew most things about Zankie except for the fact that Zach had been in love with him and somewhere deep down he still kinda was. He had always lead her to believe that they had just been close friends and that fans had it mixed up. He didn't find it necessary to share the intimate details of their relationship. As far as she knew they had never done anything more than the harmless flirting that everyone saw in the Big Brother house. He wondered if she would still want them hanging out if she knew how close they had actually been. This made Zach realize how much of who he is he has kept from her. He has always lead her to believe that he is straight, straight as a line that the flirtmance she saw on TV was just fun and games. He has never had to tell her or anyone the truth except for Frankie, he could always tell Frankie everything.

After they got off the phone he left to find some food. He was starving, he found a chipolte around the corner from the hotel which was perfect. He order a fajita bowl and decided to take it back to the hotel. After he ate he didn't really feel like working out but he did swim some laps down at the pool. It was relaxing for him. He had a busy day tomorrow and he wanted to be well rested so even though he had slept all day he climbed back into bed. He really wasn't that tired so he put on a movie. Hopefully he would be asleep before it was over.  
Frankie met Paul at a quint little cafe in downtown LA. He was excited to see him and greeted him with a huge hug as soon as he approached the table. They spent the first few minutes catching up on there lives. Frankie didn't talk to Paul very often but it was always Nice when he did. Paul told Frankie about his current girlfriend and asked Frankie if he was seeing anybody. Which of course was a no. He reminded Frankie that Rylen would have wanted him to move on and be happy. Frankie said he was trying, which was true. It was just hard. They sat their 2 hours, they talked about everything including Frankie landing on Zach's lap that afternoon. Paul asked Frankie if he thought maybe anything romantic would come of the reunion. Frankie explained that Zach was in a relationship and wasn't sure if they would even hang out again. Frankie was so exhausted from the day that after saying goodbye he just went home. Seeing Zach today and having dinner with Paul had stirred up some memories and emotions that he wasn't ready to release. He just wanted to sleep and not think about either of them.  
However as he laid in bed, he started thinking about Zach again. He found himself hoping Zach would call not right this moment but sometime soon. He wasn't sure why, it wasn't like things would ever be the same. To much time had past and even though wounds were healed the memories were still there. Maybe because he had had to great loves in his life and only one could still physically be there, he missed them both so dearly and Zach is still here. They were best friends before they allowed themselves to have more than that. Maybe this time they could be just friends, Frankie wasn't sure what he wanted. He laid awhile longer and thought maybe he would text him and just say hi. He must have typed the text 5 times and erased it. Why was this so hard it's stupid he scolded himself , just send the text or go to sleep. finally

to:ZachAttack   
Hey Rose, it was great seeing today. Hopefully we can hang before U go home. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter... More soon I promise... Thanks

Zach's meeting was early, early by Zach's standards. He was excited though about all the new ideas NBC executives had. He was looking forward to working with them and seeing what else they have come up with. He still wasn't sure about moving the show to L.A but he was listening and considering. This was only the first of many meeting this week. He and Charity would have plenty to discuss by the end of the week. He already knew where she stood, she didn't want to leave New York City but he was hoping she would change her mind. 

Zach found himself back at his hotel room by 2 and bored, so bored. He had no clue what the fuck to do. He was done with work for the day, actually for the whole weekend. His next meeting wasn't until Monday. He decided to hit the hotels gym, ok it was really just a treadmill and a weight bench but who cares.

Frankie had woken early, he had a early meeting at the studio. Tomorrow his album would be released and he had a premiere party to attend. He was now out shopping for something to wear tomorrow evening. As he browsed the stores looking for the perfect something to help him sparkle even more than he already does, his phone buzzed in his back pocket. He quickly viewed the notification, a message from Zach. 

to:Frankie   
Hey 

Zach had stared at his phone for 45 min, wanting to text Frankie, hoping Frankie would text him, finally he just did it. He immediately regretted it, he should have added something more than hey. "I'm such a dork" He thought to himself. He began to think of what more he could text when Frankie text him back

to:Zach Attack  
Hey Back!! 


End file.
